


The Sharpest Edge

by ladyjax



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Community: sg_rarepairings, Female Character of Color, Multi, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenge can find you when you least expect it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sharpest Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2009 sg_rarepairing ficathon on LJ. : 687 - Teyla Emmagan/Cameron Mitchell/John Sheppard, We play hard, we fight dirty

Nearly all of the guests had risen to the highest ranks of imperial Tau'ri military society through skill, cunning and a keen eye towards ruthlessness, dispatching their rivals with so much ease even as they marched their way across the stars. General Hank Landry surveyed the gathering and smiled. This was what he deserved. What he'd earned as he worked his way up. It also didn't hurt that a number of the attendees personally depended on him for his patronage. No, that didn't hurt at all.

His eyes swept across the room once more and stopped. "Well now, isn't she a pretty piece?"

The object of his scrutiny happened to turn her head just at the right moment, spotting him. She dipped her head shyly before lifting it again, her eyes inviting him over.

"Very, very pretty," Landry whispered. He excused himself from the conversation and made his way over to where she sat.

She looked like just another rich toy, her sleek white halter dress, discreet jewelry and cinnamon colored hair serving to highlight her dark skin. She sat, one leg tucked beneath her, with two dark suited men who surveyed the proceedings with an air of casual disdain. Landry didn't miss how one or either man would occasionally stroke their companion's arm or shoulder. How her tapered fingers would linger on the back of a hand. Still, a pretty was a pretty and Landry had an eye for bright trinkets.

"Gentlemen," he said affably. "Lady." Landry felt a stir of desire as she turned toward him, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Her escorts also turned toward him and he could tell there was a bit more beneath the surface. No matter. He was the power in this room.

"General Landry, I presume."

The woman inclined her head, the slightest of smiles touching her lips. Her brown eyes caught and held him and for a moment, Landry thought he saw a flash of something in their depths. Something deep inside of him recoiled, made his fingers itch to reach for a weapon and just as suddenly, he was soothed, calmed and his desire roared back like a freight train.

Landry leaned in and took the lady's offered hand. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage," he said before brushing his lips over her knuckles.

"I would not call it a disadvantage," she replied, her voice low and sultry. "It is very hard to ignore power when it is right in front of you." One of the gentlemen beside her snorted softly.

"Seems you've made yourself yet another conquest," he said. "Name's Dex. You've already met Tegan. That's Dave over there."

Dave nodded at Landry but didn't say anything. Landry nodded at both men but had yet to relinquish Tegan's hand.

"I was hoping your lady could spare me a bit of her time," Landry said, his gaze raking both men. As if they'd refuse.

"I'm sure she'd be more than agreeable," Dex said. His hand stroked over Tegan's shoulder before moving upward to thread into her hair. Gripping lightly, he pulled her in close enough to kiss. "Be a good girl and go with the nice general" he said, his breath fluttering against her lips.

"As if I would not be good," Tegan replied with a throaty purr. She laughed lightly, fingers coming up to touch Dex's lips and Landry's desire ratcheted up a notch watching the interplay between them.

Dave leaned over, and slid his fingers beneath her chin, turning her face towards him. "We'll be here when you get back."

Tegan nodded and stood and Landry tucked her hand in the crook of his arm. Together, they wove their way through the crowd until they reached the back of the hall. The spicy scent she wore tickled his nose and his entire body flushed with anticipatory pleasure as he led her towards the private rooms that had been reserved for members of his special circle.

When he opened the door to his suite, Tegan's indrawn breath told him she was suitably impressed with both the view and the accommodations. "This is...outstanding," she said reverently as she moved towards the window. The Washington MetroCentral skyline stretched as far as the eye could see.

"A beautiful woman deserves a beautiful setting," Landry replied, coming up behind her to lightly grasp her arms. He pulled Tegan back into him, touching his lips to one bared shoulder while sliding his hands up and down her arms. When she twisted suddenly to face him, he drew back with a grin. "Well, you are a frisky one. I think we're going to have a good time together."

Tegan took a step back. "As good a time as you had when you gave the order to burn Athos?" she said in a mild tone.

"What...what did you say?" The words slowly sank into his brain. "Athos? What do you know...!" Pain blossomed as her fingers speared into his trachea crushing it with brutal force. Landry fell to the floor struggling to pull in a breath and failing. As he lay there, he heard his suite door open, and footsteps come into the room.

"You okay?" That...that was Dex. The name floated through the miasma of Landry's mind swiftly followed by the realization that he'd been neatly set up. He couldn't even focus on who might have provided the trio with the invitations or a way past security; his brain was struggling to work with what little air that it was getting.

A sigh. "I am fine although I will definitely need a shower." Revulsion tinged Tegan's voice. Suddenly, one delicately shod foot rolled Landry on to his back. Three faces looked down at him, their expressions almost chilling in their dispassion.

"Won't be long till you're gone," Dave said. "We're just going to wait a little longer to make sure."

He smirked. "And just in case you're wondering, they won't see anything on the life signs monitors down stairs. Maybe a little spike in your heart rate but that's to be expected."

Darkness edged into Landry's vision and he raised one hand towards Tegan. "Please," he wheezed. "Please."

"You have no right to ask for mercy," she replied. "Die like the warrior you styled yourself to be." She knelt beside him and her fingers ghosted through his hair. As Landry sank towards the abyss, her soft lips touched his ear and a whisper followed him into the dark. "My true name is Teyla Emmagan. I was once a daughter of Athos. The souls of my people are waiting for you."

*

_"And in other news, General Hank Landry of Tau'ri Homeworld Security has died. He was found following a celebration that had been held in his honor at the Ritz-Carlton Hotel in Washington MetroCentral. Reports from Homeworld Security indicate that the General, hero of the Pegasus Offensive, suffered a major heart attack. Plans for his funeral and internment are now underway..."_

Cameron threw the remote to the end of the bed then rolled over on his side to snuggle up beside Teyla. "How are you feeling?"

"Relieved," she replied, "like a weight has been lifted." She rolled on her side to face him. "It does not bring the rest of my people back, I know but it is something at least."

John walked through the door with a tray full of food. "Figured we should eat before we get out of here. Compliments of the house."

Both Cam and Teyla scooted out of bed and joined him at the table. As they dug in, Cam asked, "How's Elizabeth this morning?"

John chuckled. "She's more than a little gleeful if that's what you're asking. Landry had a hand in Simon's death so she won't be losing any sleep around this. She did ask if we could make room to take Woolsey along when we go home. He thinks he covered his tracks pretty well but just in case, better to hide him away for a while."

"If he doesn't mind living on a backwater planet full of refugees and deserters, why not?" Cam said and then looked at Teyla. "What do you think?"

Teyla looked at her lovers and smiled. "I think we will always have room for a friend," she said, then took a bite of her toast.


End file.
